


The Letter

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Alex leaves Jack for his service to their country and doesn't come back.





	The Letter

"Why must you go?" He asked, his big, brown eyes pleading with me.  
  
"Because it's my job." I replied, having had this conversation million of times since we got together.  
  
Jack traced a finger down my chest, "Why can't you get a safer job babe?"  
  
"Because I love it, and it's for my service to my country." I said, kissing him on his forehead.  
  
"But... It scares me everytime I see it on the news. I worry that it's going to be you, I'm frightned that one day I'll answer the doorbell and it'll be a man in army uniform with a sad expression and a letter," He took a breath, "That letter all soliders were told to write to their beloved before they went to war."  
  
"Babe," is all I managed to choke out before engulfing him in a tight hug, "Babe, I promise I won't get killed."  
  
"You promise?" He said, his voice shakey.  
  
"I promise Jack." I pecked a kiss to his forehead and picked up my standardised army rucksack with little effort.  
  
I began to walk towards the door when I got attacked from behind by Jack. I dropped the bag and hugged him with all my strength.  
  
"Alex... Don't go. Please..." He begged, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"I've got to." I pulled myself from his comforting arms and went through the front door.

* * *

Jack opened the door with a wide smile on his face. His face dropped and his eyes glistened with tears as he recognised Zack, one of Alex's friends from the army.  
  
"Jack, I've got some news..." Zack said, handing Jack a letter.  
  
Jack beckoned Zack into the house. He led him numbly into the living room and sat on the sofa.  
  
His long fingers slid into the envelope reading "Jack" and opened it, pulling out one sheet of paper only.  
  
Jack felt tears slip down his face as he read the letter, his last piece of Alex.  
  
_Dear Jack,_  
  
_Jacky, if you're reading this, then the unfortunate has happened - I have been killed in combat. I'm sorry._  
  
_But some comfort is I did it doing the job I loved and thinking of you Jacky._  
  
_I know you'll be sad, but try and recover - for me babe. I know you won't be able to be happy straight away, but maybe in a years' time, or two._  
  
_I'm sorry I never got to ask you to marry me. Time ran out for me, I'm so sorry babe._  
  
_I love you so much Jacky, even in death._  
 _Lex._  
  
By the time he had finished reading Alex's messy, child-like writing, Jack was crying hard. He looked at Zack, who nodded sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, if it's any consolation, the last time I saw him, before the blast, Alex was talking about how much he loved you." Zack said, patting Jack's arm.  
  
"T-t-thanks." Jack said through his tears.  
  
"I've got to go. Is there anyone you'd like me to call for you?" Zack asked, standing up.  
  
Jack shook his head wordlessly and Zack left, leaving Jack alone with his memories of Alex.  
  
He curled up in a ball on the sofa and cried his heart out for hours.


End file.
